Brampton Fire and Emergency Services
History In 1974, municipal restructuring saw Brampton amalgamate with the surrounding townships of Chinguacousy and Toronto Gore. The Chinguacousy Township Fire Department was merged with the Brampton Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 201 - 8 Rutherford Road South Built 1973 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13591078765/ Pumper 201] - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) (Chassis SO#75498) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13977502746/ Squad 201] - 2008 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Dependable (1050/500) (SN#C062946) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15958520567/ Car 206] (Platoon Chief) - 2013 Ford Taurus Interceptor :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/14117821185/ Car 207] (District Chief 2 East of Hwy. 410) - 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 HD :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/14008982001/ Car 208] (District Chief 1 West of Hwy. 410) - 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 HD Fire Station 202 - 280 Bramalea Road Built 1985 :Pumper 202 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) :Aerial 202 - 2017 E-One Cyclone II (1750/220/15F/95' rear-mount tower) (SO#140791) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/5920393374/ Technical Rescue 202] - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable Fire Station 203 - 425 Chrysler Drive Built 1974 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/14972831878/ Squad 203] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/20F) (SN#C069838) Fire Station 204 - 657 Queen Street West Built 1977, renovated 2016-2017 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13591082805/ Pumper 204] - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#404130) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7614345038/ Aerial 204] - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (1750/220/15F/95' rear-mount tower) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13898199439/ Hazmat 204] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable walk-around hazmat/heavy rescue Fire Station 205 - 95 Sandalwood Parkway Built 1980 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15025503087/ Pumper 205] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/century288_photography/17269335668/ Squad 205] - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) Fire Station 206 - 7880 Hurontario Street Built 1985 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13391149654/ Pumper 206] - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#405130) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15033452418/ Squad 206] - 2013 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) (Chassis SO#76409) Fire Station 207 - 75 Vodden Street East Built 1989 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13252623935/ Aerial 207] - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1250/415/75' rear-mount) (SO#132041) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/14001049524/ Air & Light 201] - 2000 GMC Top Kick C8500 / Dependable :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/16080520480/ Parade truck] - 1927 American LaFrance pump Fire Station 208 - 120 Fernforest Drive Built 1994 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15867083379/ Aerial 208] - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1250/415/75' rear-mount) (SO#130863 / SE#3646) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91420054@N05/8301242590/ Command 208] - 2003 Freightliner MT55 / Dependable / PK Bodies Fire Station 209 - 2691 Sandalwood Parkway East Built 2001 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13934461521/ Pumper 209] - 2011 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/20F) :Aerial 209 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1250/415/75' rear-mount) (SO#129483 / SE#3464) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15867378217/ A213]) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91420054@N05/8424877229/ Tanker 209] - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (1050/2000) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/4847434617/ Squad 251] (Spare) - 1996 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1050/500) (SE#1578) (ex-SQ201) Fire Station 210 - 10530 Creditview Road Built 2002 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15268423914/ Pumper 210] - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) (Chassis SO#75499) Fire Station 211 - 10775 The Gore Road Built 2014 : Pumper 211 - 2010 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/25F) (SN#2508) (Licence # 668 8YV) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/5971195902 P212]) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5402368632/ Squad 256] (Spare) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/600) (SE#1972) (ex-SQ206) Fire Station 212 - 8220 Mississauga Road Built 2010 :Squad 212 - Currently running a spare :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/24711464126/ Rehab 201] - 2003 Ford E550 / Dependable/PK Bodies :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13277808853/ Pumper 251] (Spare) - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 2904) (ex-P201) Fire Station 213 - 4075 Ebenezer Road Built 2003 : Squad 213 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13391146554/ S211]) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15145208503/ Aerial 250] (Spare) - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Hub (1250/500/65' Telesqurt) (SN#3025-838) (ex-A210) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15874976202/ Car 209] (Spare District Chief vehicle) - 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 HD Training Apparatus :2001 Freightliner FL80 / American LaFrance / Hub pumper (1050/1000) :2001 Freightliner FL80 / American LaFrance / Hub pumper (1050/1000) Additional Spare Apparatus :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23020197426/ Aerial 254] - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1050/200/100' rearmount) (SO#125113 / SE 2739) (ex-A204) :Pumper 255 - 2002 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Metalfab (1050/500/25F) (SN#M02-13767) (ex-P205, ex-P213, ex-P201) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/26816479470/ Squad 255] - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#406130) (ex-SQ205) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15703394470/ Pumper 259] - 2001 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (SN#P329-1050-500-01) (ex-P209) Assignment Unknown :Squad 212 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) :Pumper 204 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F):2004 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/200/95' rear-mount tower) (SO#128165) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13549298494/ A202]) :2004 Spartan Advantage FF LFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500/35F) (SN#407220) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/7322848126/ P202]) (Currently undergoing repairs after fire, summer 2016)﻿ On Order :Pumper 206 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1250/500/25F) Retired Apparatus *1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1710) (ex-SQ253, ex-SQ203) *1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') (SN#9506) (ex-A257, ex-A207, ex-A202) (Sold to West Lincoln Township Fire Department) *1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') (SN#9505) (ex-A258, ex-A208) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Shannon) *1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') (SN#9504) (ex-A204) *1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#7736) (ex-P204) (Sold to Bridgetown Volunteer Fire Department) *1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#7735) *1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#7734) *1989 Chevrolet Kodiak / Betten hazmat (Peel Region Hazmat) (ex-HM204) *1989 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/85' rear-mount) (ex-A252, ex-A202, ex-A7, ex-A1) (Sold to Minto Fire Department (Ontario)) *1985 International Cargostar / Dependable/1974 King pumper (840/500/50' Telesqurt) (Sold to Lawrencetown and District Fire Department) *1985 International S1800 / Dependable pumper (625/500) (ex-TR202, ex-SQ6, ex-SQ1) *1984 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Oro-Medonte Township Fire and Emergency Services) *1984 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) *1984 International S1900 / Dependable pumper (625/400) (Sold to Batchawana Fire and Rescue) *1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/75' rearmount boom) (Sold to Huntsville Fire Department (Ontario) *1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Oro-Medonte Township Fire and Emergency Services) *1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (1050/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1138) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Gabriel) *1981 ITAS Mobile Home command *1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *1980 International CO / 1971 King pumper (1050/500) *1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *1978 International / Dependable tanker (250/2000) *1978 Ford L / Dependable tanker (250/2000) *1975 Ford F600 4x4 / Pierreville pumper (625/300) (Sold to Adjala Township Fire Department) *1973 Ford C / King pumper (840/500/50' telesqurt) *1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/?) *1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/500) *1966 Ford C / King quint (840/250/100' midship) (Sold to Listowel Fire Department) *1963 Thibault AWIT quint (840/200/100' midship) *1958 Dodge D500 / King pumper Future Plans *There have been plans made to design and construct Fire Stations 214 (Bovaird Drive/Heritage Rd. area), 215 (1 of 2 possible locations depending on response times) and 216 (Mississauga Road/Williams Parkway area). *Construction to start in 2015 on a new Apparatus and Maintenance building at 52 Rutherford Road South. External links *Brampton Fire & Emergency Services *Brampton Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 1068) *Brampton Fire and Emergency Services Facebook page Station map Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus